Surprises
by Spheals
Summary: Gold's 17th birthday is pretty much better than he expected... except for the fact that Silver didn't bother to show up to his party. What a terrible boyfriend. Pokespe, Preciousmetalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Welp. I lost my muse but I vomited this up for Gold's birthday! I swear I'm working... kinda. I'm just uninspired. Sorry guys.

Unbeta'd and stuff. If you see any errors please tell me! And critique, I always love that.

Stay tuned for more. There's gonna be another chapter (that's hopefully M!).

* * *

Silver had about enough of his Pokegear ringing all day. It was always Crys, but each time he answered it was a different person.

"Ugh, who is it this time?"

"Hi Silver!" Yellow's cheerful voice rang out over the line. Silver instantly felt bad. He couldn't be mean to Yellow purposefully, she was too sweet to him.

But he also knew that the other seniors knew that. And they were using it against him.

"Hello Yellow…" Silver replies dully. "I imagine you're calling because of Blue, right?"

"No no, I wanted to call you on my own! Why won't you come to Gold's surprise party?"

Silver sighed into the device. It was the 21st of July, the birthday of the insufferable Hatcher. The Kanto quartet and Crys were planning a typical party for Gold and were inviting practically everyone he talked to. It was going to be big and noisy and full of people Silver didn't know… he did _not_ want to deal with that. Silver was uncomfortable with his little bits of socializing as it is.

Among other reasons.

"Because," the Exchanger replies vaguely.

He hears Yellow exhale angrily. "But you're his best friend-" she tries to reason but its cut off by a muffled crash followed by a loud _"Fuck!"_ that sounded suspiciously like Green. "Ah, please be more careful, Green!"

Silver really was glad he wasn't there.

"I know I am, but I hate this kind of thing," he drawls, saying the exact thing earlier today three times. Blue, Crys, and Red had all tried to convince him already, calling him incessantly so he couldn't get any of his extra. Silver eventually gave up trying to focus because he couldn't bring himself to ignore his friends, as much as he loathes to admit it.

"That's no excuse!" Yellow says loudly, voice muffled. She was probably helping Green with whatever he couldn't do himself.

"Yes it is. It won't be the end of the world if I'm not there," Silver says nonchalantly. "They'll be so many of his friends there he would barely notice me, anyways."

"Don't say that, Silver! He'll be really sad that you aren't there, we all will."

"He'll be too busy flirting with Whitney."

"No he won't."

"Or too busy trying to hoard all the attention."

"…Well, yeah, but you should be there to give him attention."

"There'll be plenty of people to do that."

"But… but… you're his best friend!" Yellow seemed to be struggling for words and Silver smirked.

"You already said that," Silver says with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Look, you're not going to win this argument. It won't be the end of the world if one of his friends isn't there."

"But you're his most important! That's the problem here!' Yellow sounds on the verge of tears and Silver starts to feel guilty. But he can't relent. He _really_ doesn't want to suffer through a big party.

"He'll be fine. Go back to preparing his big celebration."

"Silver…"

"I'll talk to you later," Silver clips and ends the call before Yellow can reply.

When he lowers his Pokegear, he sees Weavile glaring at him. Silver glares right back. "You know I hate that kind of stuff."

Weavile's sharp eyes don't falter.

Silver huffs and turns away. "I have better things to do anyways." Even though Lance took the day off for the party and training on his own wasn't going so well… he still could find stuff to do. Like doing stuff for himself for a change, or watching reruns of Proteam Omega- oh wait, that involved Gold. Silver sighs and kneads the bridge of his nose.

Feeling Weavile's gaze on him still, Silver withdraws the Pokemon irritably.

He would surely find something to do. Other than Gold's birthday party.

0x0x0

"No luck, huh?"

"No… I tried, but he's so stubborn."

"Hah, I expected as much. Green, you should try next!"

"Tch, I'm not going to waste my time. It's obvious he doesn't want to, stop trying to force him to do anything."

"Hehehe. Somebody has a soft spot~"

"Sh-shut up, pesky girl."

"Hey guys, Crys says he's coming soon! We gotta wrap this up!" Red comes flailing from the gate entrance that leads to Goldenrod.

The Kanto group decided on National Park to throw Gold's party because it was big enough, the weather was nice, and most importantly free to use. Keeping Gold away from it was tricky, since Goldenrod was his favorite place to spend his days, but it seemed Crys managed. Somehow keeping the birthday boy away from the mess in the park was definitely a feat.

"But the Kimono Girls still haven't arrived," Yellow pipes in with a frown.

"They'll be here," Green assures with lazy wave of his hand.

"O-okay…"

"If not, we'll just have to substitutes!" Blue says happily, wrapping an arm around Yellow's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" The Healer cries with a blush.

"But there's only three girls," Red points out the obvious.

"Then we'll just need some guys to fill in~ Green, hmm?" Blue eyes The Trader deviously.

"N-no!" Green sputters out, turning as red as Yellow.

"Guys, guys, we need to finish the decorations!" Red suddenly says, flailing again.

Blue chuckles to herself and releases The Healer, returning to throwing streamers everywhere.

"Its too bad Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald couldn't make it," Yellow says sadly, helping Green put up a cheesy birthday banner.

"Not their fault they're so far away."

"But still…"

"Don't fret it, Yellow~" Blue saunters over with a grin.

"Yeah… ah, look!" Yellow points to the approaching caravan of flowing coming from the north gate of National Park. The Kimono Girls arrived in a graceful line, bowing once they settle in front of the scurrying Pokedex holders.

"Glad you made it!" Red greets. "Gold is sure gonna love your dancing."

"We're happy to help," one says with a bow.

"Here come more guests~" Blue announces.

"Sweet!"

Red takes it upon himself to greet everyone on the Kanto quartet's behalf, the other three racing the clock to transform National Park into the perfect party area. Gym leaders, Kurt and his family, even Lance all showed up to celebrate Gold's birthday. When deciding who to invite, Red figured they should ask everybody they knew Gold had contact with. And it was a great turnout; the big party Yellow was expecting was turning into a reality.

Soon enough, Crys came inching through the southern gate to inform the crowd that Gold was approaching. Red waned everybody to hide and jump out like a typical surprise party, but Green thought it was a terrible idea because there were only bushes. Red still failed to see the problem. But in the end, the idea was thrown out because Blue brought up the fact that the Kimono Girls couldn't get leaves and twins in their kimonos.

"Hey Crys, what's going on-"

"Oh crap- quickly everybody!"

"Happy birthday, Gold!"

0x0x0

Gold can honestly say that he was expecting the big party. The way Crys was leading him around and dodging questions was quite obvious, and she was horrible at lying. But he was not expecting literally _everybody_ to be there. Gold felt his face nearly split from the big grin that grew on his face when he took in all the faces.

Everybody except one person. Gold tried to ignore the fact that the person he wanted to see most was absent and enjoy himself. He did a pretty good job at it since nobody questioned him.

The party itself Gold can confidently say was the best he ever had. He could tell all his friends put a big effort into it and appreciated every second. There was food and drinks, a show from the Kimono girls, and a chance to catch up with all his friends. His favorite part was obviously getting all the presents. He had to make multiple trips to carry everything back home when the party ended, and although he wouldn't use most of the useless trinkets he received, Gold had to polite.

Crys' present had surprised him. She had given him a single Cherish Ball with her trademark star on it. It was obviously a Pokemon, but Gold was not expecting the shiny Dratini that wriggled out. The party cheered at the sight of the magenta Pokemon and Gold hugged her as tight as he could. He couldn't imagine the effort she put into finding a shiny just for him.

So now Gold was laying in bed at home. The party had lasted well until midnight and only started dwindling around one am, so Gold should be exhausted from that and from being dragged around all day.

But he couldn't sleep. Silver's absence weighed heavily in his mind now that he didn't have the party to distract him. Why didn't The Exchanger show up?

They were _boyfriends_ now, after all. Gold was hoping that Silver was just going to be late the whole night, but there were no traces of the redhead. "There's no excuse for this," he mumbles to himself, rolling over.

"Excuse for what?"

Gold jumps out of bed.

"Silver! Why the hell weren't you at my party?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this was longer than I intended. Way longer. But it's M as promised! The ending feels a bit rushed and cliche and I apologize for that.

Enjoy and happy late birthday, Gold.

* * *

_"Silver! Why the hell weren't you at my party?"_

Gold is practically fuming. Silver could have at least bothered to stop by for a minute, or something. The Hatcher knows well enough that Silver doesn't do well with big crowds of people, but he should have overcame that.

Because that's what boyfriends did. Gold would have thought Silver understood that much.

Silver didn't even have a present either, judging by his empty hands.

"I don't like those types of things," Silver quietly mumbles, feeling Gold's anger. "But at least I'm here now, yeah?"

"You didn't even get me anything, did you?" Gold says suspiciously.

"No, I did." Silver holds his gaze firmly.

"Did you leave it at home?"

"No, I-"

"Are going to serenade me?"

"N-no-"

"Is it some cheesy poem?"

"Gold, just listen to me-"

"You know, you really gotta do a lot to beat what Crys got me. It was- mmph!"

Gold can't get the rest out because of Silver's lips covering his. It was a rough, brief kiss. When Silver pulls away, Gold can see a flush across his cheeks that's probably a mix of both embarrassment and anger. The Hatcher opens his mouth to protest again, but Silver narrows his eyes and cover's his mouth with a gloved hand. "Listen for once, idiot," he practically snarls.

Gold holds out for a few seconds before closing his eyes in defeat. Whatever explanation Silver had to offer, it must be pretty important for him to resort to kissing him into silence. Silver usually never instigated shows of affection for something as silly as that. Actually, Gold can't remember a time when Silver kissed him like that at all.

Silver removes his hand and shyly looks away, blush flaring up again. Gold eyes him curiously until he feels something in his hands. He looks down and sees Silver slipping a piece of paper in hands. "What, you're doing coupons now?"

"Read it."

"This better not be a dumb coupon."

"Just read it."

"Okay fine," Gold huffs, unfolding the paper and bringing it up to his face. It's a little hard to read since its dark and the only light is coming from the moon behind Silver, but Gold can make out the dark lines on the paper. The only probably is that they're sloppy and _illegible_. Is this how Silver's handwriting looked?

Who knew it was so shitty.

Gold starts snickering.

"…You think this is a joke?"

The seriousness in Silver's tone makes Gold look up. There was a brief flash of hurt in Silver's eyes that was quickly replaced by anger. Silver crosses his arms over his chest in his typical protect stance and Gold realizes there was a terrible misunderstanding. "I-It's not what you think!" The Hatcher says quickly, reaching out to embrace Silver.

Silver steps out of the way but Gold grabs him anyways and hugs him tight. "I was just laughing at your terrible handwriting. I can't even read it!"

Gold feels Silver relax in his grip followed by a hand grabbing onto his back. "What was that?"

"I said your handwriting sucks," Gold repeats fearlessly. The grip on his back twists painfully before Gold is shoved away. He stumbles a bit and feels a hand on his arm to steady himself, meeting Silver's apologetic gaze.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's cool," Gold grins. He really isn't effected, he knows the dangers of Silver's temper and encourages it knowingly. "But seriously, you need to practice. I think I saw an R in there somewhere?"

"I don't write much," Silver defends weakly.

"Yeah whatever," Gold says, dropping the subject. "Just tell me what you wrote. I wanna know what my present is!"

Now Silver closes in on himself, practically shuffling and shifting his eyes shyly. His blush intensifies tenfold and Gold can only witness the change in demeanor in wonder. "Uh, Silv?" Now he's really curious as to what he wrote.

Silver takes a deep breath and mumbles something even more incoherent than his little letter.

"Gotta be a little louder than that," Gold prompts, leaning in closer. Silver looks like he's about to step backwards but manages to stand his ground.

"…I said I'm ready," The Exchanger murmurs vaguely.

"Eh?" Gold blinks. "Ready for what?"

He watches Silver bite his lip and turn away for a second before he's pulled into a kiss, Silver's hands tangling in his hair under his cap. Gold nearly falls over but Silver keeps him up, lips rough against his mouth. Before Gold can react, Silver draws back and holds his gaze with steady eyes. "I think you should know by now," he says lowly and Gold can feel his breath beating on his still moist lips.

"Y-yeah," Gold croaks out and swallows. His mind is still processing what just happened. Silver was actually being… well, seductive. It went straight to his groin.

But then Silver pulls away and Gold very nearly lets out a whine. "My gift to you is that I'm ready to further. Whenever you're ready," Silver elaborates, more confidence evident in his voice.

Gold can only stare at The Exchanger in near-disbelief. They had only been dating for a few months with the first week being _extremely _rocky. Their relationship then consisted of Silver stopping by every Sunday to watch his children's cartoons and spending the day with Gold while Gold would litter him in affection. He had trouble getting Silver to gradually open up.

But he would have never expected Silver to be ready for _sex_ already. It was a pleasant surprise.

"I'm ready now!" Gold blurts.

"Wh-what?"

Gold snakes his hands around Silver's hips and pulls him forward, bodies touching. "You were expecting me to wait?" he teases. "I'm an impatient man."

"I know," Silver grumbles out with a smile.

"But are you seriously ready?" Gold asks, smoothing his hands up Silver's sides and resting them on his shoulders. "Don't feel pressured just because you didn't get me anything for your birthday."

Silver looks offended. "I didn't get you anything because I was planning to do this. I'm not that insensible."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." His eyes are unwavering and Gold is completely convinced Silver is telling the truth.

"Well then…" With his worries cast away, Gold moves his hands back down to Silver's waist. "I won't waste any of your time!"

"Charming as always," Silver rolls his eyes but Gold can hears the fondness in his voice.

"You know it," Gold agrees, nuzzling his neck. He feels Silver's hands back in his hair and he shakes his cap off so Silver has better access. "So do you even know what to do?"

"I've… done some research," Silver replies hesitantly. Gold laughs and feels Silver shiver from the hot breath against his neck.

"Does that mean you just looked up gay porn?"

"…More or less." Silver's tone is annoyed. Probably because Gold is still laughing into his neck.

"That's great, I bet you found some pretty terrifying stuff," Gold says. He's imagining poor Silver in the depths of the Internet, not knowing the difference between truth and fake. Knowing the Internet, the information The Exchanger got most likely wasn't reliable… oh well. Gold got his vast knowledge of gay sex from his mom, since she thought it wise to give him the talk about heterosexual and homosexual activities just to be safe. At the time he was mortified, but now Gold is sorta glad his mom is an oddball.

Silver is staying quiet, so Gold gives his neck a kiss before pulling his face away and nudging his hips forwards to press against his own. "What position do you want then?"

The Exchanger's breath hitches and he has to clear his throat before answering. "Since it is your birthday… I thought you would make the choice."

"Oh really," Gold hums. "Thanks for the consideration."

"Whatever," Silver huffs softly.

"You'll get the dick in your butt, then!"

"What the fuck why did you say it like that-"

Gold cuts him off with a deep kiss, tongue prodding for entrance. Silver resists for a few seconds so Gold rubs soothing circles on his hips until he opens up. They've made out plenty times before and every time, Silver always needs to be distracted for Gold to get his tongue in. Just like a stubborn brat.

After fully ravaging The Exchanger's mouth, Gold none-too-gently nudges him onto bed. Or at least, that was the plan. Silver jumped when he felt something bump against the backs of his knees and had pressed closer to Gold, the lack of control in the situation causing him to react differently.

Gold laughs at the ridiculousness. "Silv, it's okay. It's just my bed."

"Well you kind of tried to push me down without saying anything," Silver growls.

"Okay okay," Gold snickers. "Let's try it this way." He flops onto his bed and drags Silver on top of him. Silver reacts better this time, falling heavily before scrambling back up and hovering over Gold on all fours. The Hatcher puts his hands back on Silver's hips and feels him tense up a bit. He smiles up at him to reassure him, and it seems to work, feeling a steady breath come from Silver. Then Silver glares at him and Gold is about to say something before Silver catches his lips, roughly kissing him just as Gold did to him before.

Gold does a few tricks with his tongue, sliding it in the crevice under Silver's tongue and rubbing up against it in encouragement. He feels the other let out a small moan and it goes straight to his crotch. Realizing just how hard he is now, Gold presses Silver to his body while maintaining the kiss and grinds slowly.

Silver is just as hard as him.

He breaks the kiss with Gold to gasp out a low _"Ahnn…" _at the contact. Gold feels him shiver and feels his hands travel to his shoulders in search of something grip. His face his scrunched up a bit, but not in the usual grumpy way. It's probably the first time Gold has seen him let loose, and he can't help but consider it one of the most beautiful things he's seen.

He wants to see more.

"Last chance to back out," Gold offers. Because it really is, he isn't sure if he'll be able to control himself if they went any longer and he really doesn't want Silver to regret anything.

Silver gives a weak glare and gyrates his own hips downward. Gold sees stars. "I-I like that answer," The Hatcher manages to get out. He gives another roll of his hips and hears Silver moan, feeling his hands grip his shoulders.

Clothes really needed to go now.

With amazing speed, Gold undresses himself and his rival, throwing the garments around his room carelessly. Silver lays against his pillows completely naked, and Gold drinks it in like a parched Mightyena. It's the first time he's had a good look at Silver under his usual red and black attire and Gold imprints every detail. From his protruding collar bones to his toned chest… Gold really wasn't expecting The Exchanger to be _that_ toned. It makes him feel a bit conscious about himself, although he certainly isn't flabby he isn't as lean as Silver. His stomach is tight and the fine trail of fire red hair leading to-

"Stop gawking at me, idiot!"

Gold is blinded by a hand covering his eyes. He puffs out his cheeks in irritation. "Really, Silv?"

"Yes. I don't like it."

"You're my boyfriend. I'm gonna admire you all I want."

Gold hears Silver sputter at the compliment and grins. "J-just get on with it," he mumbles, lowering his hand. Gold roams his eyes a bit more before he hears a warning growl from the body beneath him and returns his gaze back to Silver's flushed face. His eyes are glossy from lust but Gold can see a hint of impatience in them.

"Don't rush me," Gold chides softly, lowering his mouth to Silver's chest and trailing kisses. He feels Silver's muscles twitch beneath his lips, not used to the gentle contact.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called foreplay. Just roll with it." Gold flicks one of Silver's nipples and listens to his breath hitch. If they're anything like the ones of the girl he lost his virginity to, they're bound to bring some noises out of Silver. Just not as loud, obviously.

The Hatcher experimentally lays the flat of his tongue against his left nipple and is immediately shoved away. He barely catches himself from falling off the bed and sits up, blinking at Silver. Silver is sitting up as well, chest heaving and blushing a red as deep as his hair. Gold shifts his eye lower and sees his erection straining against his stomach. "D-don't do that."

Gold feels a big grin split his face. So Silver's nipples are _really_ sensitive. Silver reacts accordingly to his growing grin in the darkness. "Don't you dare-"

Gold pounces on him and latches his mouth on one of the buds on Silver's chest. Silver cries out and Gold _sucks_. "Fffffuck!" The Exchanger lets out a loud curse and Gold feels hands buried at his hair, not tugging him away but holding on. He tweaks at the other nipple with his hand and can't believe the whine that Silver lets out, the sound shooting straight to his hard erection. At this rate, Gold can get off on the noises Silver was making. They were more arousing than that one girl by a landslide.

But maybe it's because he didn't really care about her. He just wanted to get rid of his V-card. Silver actually means something to him, something important. In retrospect, Gold kind of regrets that he didn't save it, since this could have been even more romantic if he lost his virginity to Silver as Silver lost his own to him.

But Gold was hardly a romantic.

He removes his mouth and digs around in his bedside drawer. Silver is panting beneath him as hard as that one time they almost drown in the Lake of Rage together and Gold leans down to press a tender kiss to his forehead. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah," Silver huffs out. "But don't do that again."

"Why? It got us both rock hard."

Gold feels Silver twitch at his crudeness. "Don't say things like that!"

"Heh," The Hatcher snickers. "Not gonna happen." He feels the item he was looking for and brings it out, the small tube of lube he had gotten at the start of his relationship with Silver. Never hurt to be prepared early.

The sound of the drawer shutting breaks the sound of Silver's panting. He tenses for a second and Gold knows he knows what's coming up next. "Exciting, isn't it?" Gold says, trying to ease Silver.

"Shut up and get on with it," is Silver's reply.

"Well if you insist."

Gold slides down Silver's body and sits up between his legs. This is the first time he's ever been this close to a dick that isn't his own and well, it's a tad weird. But Gold likes weird things. He hesitantly wraps his fingers around Silver's erection and strokes softly, barely touching the flesh. Silver gives a surprised moan and Gold can see his thighs quiver slightly from the contact, so he tightens his grip but keeps the slow pace. It draws something that sounds suspiciously like a whimper from Silver and Gold feels himself somehow get harder.

He considers putting Silver's dick in his mouth, but the thought is fleeting. That would be gross. Grosser than putting his dick in Silver's butt, anyways.

Instead he squirts some lube on his fingers and continues fondling Silver's genitals. He rubs it around a bit to warm it up, knowing Silver would bitch if it was too cold. His hand moves down to The Exchanger's balls and curiously squeezes them as he waits, wondering what kind of reaction it would bring. Silver yelps and starts breathing heavily again and Gold chuckles, pressing a kiss to his thigh.

The lube seems warm enough. Gold does some shifting around and positions Silver's butt on his lap while making sure his head is cradled by the pillow. Silver is surprisingly docile through the changes and Gold takes advantage of the moment by wriggling his index finger in.

Silver inhales sharply and predictably seizes up. Gold rubs his stomach soothingly and presses more kisses to his thigh, swirling his finger around to loosen the muscles clamped around it. It makes his length throb, but he knows if he doesn't get Silver to stop clenching there'll be some serious problems.

"C'mon Silv, you're gonna have something _much_ bigger put in here real soon," Gold murmurs against his skin.

"Hardly," Silver breathes out dryly, not lifting his head from the pillows. But Gold feels him relax under his ministrations and slips in another finger, immediately scissoring them. Silver doesn't seem to react, and Gold hopes its because his little stomach massage is working in keeping him relaxed and not something else. He gives Silver's erection a single stroke before edging in the third finger and feels Silver react to this one, giving out a slight moan out of the mix of pain and pleasure.

Gold inches his fingers deeper, probing and curling and flexing until- _"Nnngh!"_

"That would be your prostate," Gold states with a wolf grin. "Feel good?" He pokes at the bundle again and Silver moans again, louder. Gold feels like he's going to come before he even gets inside Silver with the noises he's making and that would embarrassing as hell. So he pulls his fingers out and gets the last bit of lube on his cock before rubbing the head against Silver's entrance. "Mmm, ready?"

"J-just get on with it." Silver's voice cracks in the middle. Gold wishes he can see his face right now.

"Ah, actually, let's do it this way." He gets Silver upright and into his lap, lays splayed around his hips. Silver's face is only inches from his own now and he rubs their noses together. "I like this better."

"I do too," Silver mumbles so softly Gold has to strain to catch it. When he does he can't control the warmth that floods his chest and thrusts into Silver all the way in one go. He feels Silver bite his shoulder to muffle the cry, but it's still pretty loud. His teeth sink in but The Hatcher can barely comprehend the pain right now.

Gold is overwhelmed by feeling. Silver is _tight_, tighter than that random chick long ago. His hips want to move but he stays still for Silver's sake, praying to whatever God out there that he adjusts quickly because the wait is literally killing him. Silver unlatches his teeth and just pants into Gold's neck, shifting his hips a bit. Gold sees stars again from the movement and clutches tightly at Silver's hips, feeling his nails dig into the skin. Silver throws his arms around Gold's back in response, pressing their chests together tightly

After what felt like hours, Silver nods against his skin and Gold can't help the breath of relief that escapes him when he makes the first thrust into Silver. It's arguably the best thing Gold's felt in his entire 17 years and Silver's moans make it all the better.

He hips set the pace for him and Gold clutches Silver as tight as he can, not caring if it's possibly harmful. Silver clutches back equally as tight, moaning and hissing out curses in his ear as his legs lock around Gold's hips. Gold groans himself, continuously thrusting and loosing himself in pleasure. He briefly wonders if Silver is feeling the same and manages to release his strong grip and gently angle Silver's face towards him so he can see.

Oh yes. Silver was.

His eyes were screwed shut and mouth open, letting out noises every time Gold's hips moved. There was a bead of sweat on his brow and he looked so lost in pleasure Gold felt himself twitch and release right then and there. Silver's eyes fly open when he does and looks at Gold with a slightly mortified expression. Gold quickly kisses him to calm The Exchanger as he rides out his orgasm, his pace turning erratic and uncontrollable. He feels Silver squirm in his arms and somehow in his orgasmic haze reaches between their sweaty bodies and tugs at Silver hard. Gold pumps him with the last thrusts of his softening cock until Silver shudders violently and comes with a breathy, _"Gold…"_

Positively exhausted now, Gold pulls out and falls onto his bed. He tugs Silver down with him and the two catch their breath together, Gold becoming acutely aware of the mess on his chest and Silver the mess in his behind. Gold is too tired to move, but he feels Silver get off the bed and hears him grunt. A few seconds pass and Gold feels cloth over his stomach, wiping off the semen.

"Aww, thank you Silv," Gold murmurs. The material was soft, and reminded him of-

"Is that my fucking jacket?"

"Is there a problem? You're going to wash it anyways."

"Yes! But I'd rather not have our jizz on it!"

"Oh well."

Silver is back on the bed and Gold feels his anger dissipate at the warm body next to him. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzles his sweaty hair. Silver twitches a bit. "This wasn't part of your present."

"Tough. You're the one who came back to bed, anyways."

"…" Silver can only huff. Gold kisses his chin and pulls the covers over them.

"Post-sex cuddling isn't bad. Now lets sleep, I know you're tired and I think I can see the sun coming up," Gold murmurs.

"Was it better than Crys' present?" Silver suddenly asks. Gold runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh yes. Much better." It was the best damn present he's ever had and probably ever will. What could possibly top Silver's virginity?

But then again, life was full of surprises. Maybe next year, Silver could top it.

With those thoughts, Gold drifts to sleep. He feels lips by his ear in his last train of consciousness.


End file.
